It Was Always You and Me
by LaiRaye
Summary: WARNING: This is a slash fic! Breyton!


Prologue

Perhaps you've heard of it before: the tale of two childhood friends falling in love. Brought together by friendship, they begin notice that what they have shared all their lives has evolved into something more. Everything changes….

Yes, it's a story you've probably heard before. Except…

The friends have never been two young girls.

This is a story full of lies, deceit, betrayal, and most of all, love.

This is the story of Brooke and Peyton.

From Brooke Davis' Diary

Entry 8

1995

I saw a little girl today. She was sitting under the bridge. I noticed that she had curly, golden hair. It was really golden, like the necklace my mommy bought me from Tiffany's this year. I also noticed she was really small. Well, at least she looked really small hunched over like that. I looked harder, and I saw she was crying. I wondered if maybe her mom was away like mine always is. That's why I always cry. I went over and talked to her, and I guess I was right. I asked her why she was crying and she was crying so hard, all I heard was "my mom". I nodded and I hugged her as tight as I could. I thought maybe it would make the pain go away. She stopped crying and then she looked at me and smiled a little. I am real glad. I think I'm gonna look for her at school tomorrow.

Entry 27

1999

Me and Peyton went to the beach today. It was soooo fun! I got to wear the bikini I picked from the catalog. Peyton wore that old one piece suit that her mom gave to her a few years ago. She's lucky she didn't grow so much since then or it wouldn't have fit. She wore a t-shirt over it and I told her she was dumb and she should take it off and I don't care if her bathing suit is old and boring, I still think she's the prettiest girl at school. Besides me, of course.

Entry 42

2001

Peyton and I tried out for the cheerleading squad at Tree Hill Junior High today. We both made it! We both practiced like allll the time because I wanted us to make it sooo bad. I get so bored because my parents are gone like all the time. So I was determined to teach Peyton all the moves. She was shy and didn't wanna do it but I told her she had to! I can't do anything without Peyton! She is my best friend and she will be forever!!

Entry 74

2002

My mom forgot my birthday again this year. She gave me her stupid credit card a week later after Peyton's dad asked her about it. Peyton's dad is gone a lot like my parents but at least he gives Peyton those really big hugs…my mom just gives me stuff. I already have a ton of stuff. At least I have Peyton. She baked me a cake. It got burnt but we just ate the frosting off of it together and giggled the whole time. It had those sugary letters on it, and it said "Happy B-Day Best Friend!" We ate those too. It tasted so sweet.

Entry 85

2002

That weird kid kept staring at Peyton in class today. I think his name is Lucas. It makes me feel so icky. I'll never tell Peyton about it though. It'd probably freak her out. I thought I'd mess with him a little bit and so I smiled real big and winked at him. His eyes got super wide and he looked away really fast. Boys are so easy.

Entry 112

2002

I've been dating for a while, you might call me an expert heehee, but I guess Peyton is starting to date too. I never thought I'd see the day! I mean, I always grab up the attention from everyone while Peyton watches. I love the look on her face when I totally slam a guy and give them my trademark smirk. She gets a real kick out of how manipulative I can get with boys. It's all fun and games to me. Peyton's not like that though. I wonder if she'll get serious with someone….

Entry 148

2003

Nathan Scott, the son of that one famous Tree Hill basketball player or whatever, was totally holding Peyton's hand today. I think they're going together. He's not right for her at all. I sit with them sometimes at lunch, and when she is trying to talk about something, I can see him checking out other girls or he starts thinking and ends up looking pissed off about something. I always listen to everything Peyton says, because duh, she's my best. Ugh, I tried to tell her that he's a waste of time, but she won't listen. I guess she's lonely. I thought I was great company but whatever. She can do whatever she wants.

Entry 184

2004

Peyton and Nathan are inseparable. Bleh. We're only 16. Why is she acting like they're going to get married or something? I'm not looking for anything like that. Boys are toys. I like to play with them but they hold no interest to me as something long term. It's like an adventure. How many boys can I charm in a single day?

I don't really know what I ever saw in Lucas. Maybe I enjoyed the prospect of him viewing me as more than a piece of meat. Perhaps, he was my mission since he seemed totally impossible and into Peyton. In reality? I went after him because my subconscious tricked me into thinking I liked him when really I wanted to get between him and Peyton. I knew they were totally into each other. I knew he wanted her since middle school. I just never thought he would do anything about it except gaze at her. That day, at Nathan's party when she kissed him…I thought my head would explode. What had gotten into him? And her? None of this made sense! I knew Peyton and Nathan were on the verge of breaking up for good and I thought maybe it could just be the two of us again….

So I bluntly asked Peyton about Lucas and of course she denied everything. How predictable. How Peyton. How convenient!

I went everywhere with Luke, my new plaything. I was actually more intrigued by him than I was with any other guy I had been with. He was so intellectual and so moody. He had hopes and dreams and ambitions. He was the male equivalent of Peyton.


End file.
